Complicated
by AnToo96
Summary: Despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro, con una sensación de frío recorriendo su cuerpo. - ¿Se había ido? - No, aún sentía su aroma masculino en su piel.


"**¿Por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas?" **

_**Uh Huh**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**Uh Huh**_

_**Uh Huh**_

_**That's the way it is**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Una pelirrosa de unos 20 años llegaba a su pequeño departamento exhausta de un arduo día de trabajo. Trabaja en el hospital de Konoha, su ciudad natal. Hacía ya 3 años que era médica. Se especializaba en pediatría.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Cause life's like this**_

_**Uh Huh**_

_**Uh Huh**_

_**That's the way it is**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Hoy tuvo que hacer una excepción y revisar a uno de los jounins que hace poco había regresado de una misión de la Aldea de La Arena, ya que su maestra estaba firmando un acuerdo con la Aldea Oculta entre La Niebla y no podía hacerlo. Casualmente, ese jounin, no era ni más ni menos que su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Chill out**_

_**What you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back **_

_**It's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You will see**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Cuando _**se propuso**_ olvidarlo, el regresó a la aldea. Luego de unos meses de castigo, la Hokage lo aceptó. Su propósito se fue al diablo. Encima, hoy le dio una indirecta más grande que la aldea en sí.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**I like you the way you are**_

_**When we're drivin' in your car**_

_**And you're talkin' to me one-on-one**_

_**But you become...**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Dejó de pensar en eso, y entro al departamento cerrando con llave la puerta. Arrojó su bolso sobre el sillón individual, y se desplomó en el de dos personas. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormida. Hasta que el sonido del timbre la obligó a levantarse y a abrir la puerta. Por la hora que era, ya pasado las 22 hs., pensó que sería Naruto que venía a pedirle ramen.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Somebody else**_

_**Round everyone else**_

_**Watchin' your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me…**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Con pesadez abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la persona menos esperada. Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado en SU portal. Con su mirada que derrite a cualquiera puesta en ELLA. Apoyado contra la pared de SU puerta… ¡Un momento! ¡Detengan el tiempo! ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha parado en el umbral de su puerta?! ¡Es imposible!

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else **_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No, no, no…**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Qué alguien la despertara. Estaba soñando. Era imposible que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha estuviera allí. Con su cara de sorpresa, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que pasara, acto que el pelinegro realizó enseguida.

- ¿Quieres un café? – Ofreció la pelirosa mientras lo observaba encaminarse hacia su sillón de cuero blanco.

- Si… - Con la respuesta la pelirosa de ojos extravagantes color jade se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la cafetera.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba sentado el pelinegro con dos tazas de café.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas? – Cuestionó al tiempo de soportar un silencio incómodo Sakura.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up like you're something else**_

_**Where you are and where it's at you see**_

_**You're makin' me**_

_**Laugh out**_

_**When you strike a pose**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

- Vine por _mi_ respuesta – Aclaró mientras cruzaba las piernas, quedando en una pose demasiado… sexy.

- ¿Qué respuesta? – Sakura preguntó con la mayor frivolidad posible, conociendo ya la respuesta.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Take off**_

_**All your preppy clothes**_

_**You know**_

_**You're not foolin' anyone**_

_**When you become**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

- Sabes de que te hablo… Sakura... - Su nombre sonaba tan bien de sus labios… que quedó embelesada, y cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía detrás de ella besándole el cuello.

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el continuó subiendo, dejando pequeñas marcas en su recorrido. La pelirrosa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole a Sasuke el camino más sencillo para llegar a esos tentadores labios rosados que le gritaban _"¡Bésame, bésame o te arrepentirás luego!"_. Siguiendo la orden que su mente le dictaba, tomó la cabeza de la joven y la giró hacia la suya. Fijó su vista, nuevamente, en su boca y se acercó poco a poco. Tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha, la pelirrosa inició el beso, que pronto se convirtió en una danza apasionada entre sus lenguas.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Somebody else**_

_**Round everyone else**_

_**Watchin your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro, con una sensación de frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, ¿estaba soñando? ¿lo había soñado?. No, definitivamente no. Su ropa estaba en el suelo, su cuerpo desnudo pero aún así estaba aturdida, ferozmente aturdida.

¿Sasuke? – Llamó mientras se cubría con una sábana - ¡Sasuke!

Se levantó y le buscó por todo el departamento.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else **_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No, no, no**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

¿Se había ido?, ¿la había dejado sola? Se fue y la dejó sola de nuevo, no estaba en ninguna parte. Ningún rastro de él, ¿Crimen perfecto?.

_No, aún sentía su aroma masculino en su piel._

¿Por qué dejarla de esta forma?, ¿otra vez un juguete?. Su dignidad parecía no haber existido nunca, su corazón comenzó a desmoronarse, como la arena derramándose en sus manos. ¿Cómo iba a juntarlo? Eran tantos granos de arena… por todas partes.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué…?

_Una molestia, una molestia, ¡una molestia!..._

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Chill out**_

_**What you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back **_

_**It's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You will see**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Se bañó y salió lo más rápido posible del edificio. Mente en blanco, ¡maldita sea, no le iba a arruinar el día así de fácil!. Ni siquiera saludó a su vecina, esa ancianita que nunca pierde su sonrisa. Era todo tan confuso.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Somebody else**_

_**Round everyone else**_

_**Watchin' your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_Aún sentía su aroma masculino en su piel_

Lo llevaba consigo, impregnado inclusive en su ropa de medico. El consultorio tenía el mismo aroma de siempre, la fragancia de un niño pequeño. Pero aún así, _su_ aroma se conservaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien golpeó su puerta fuerte e impacientemente. Suspiró…

¡Pase!.

Hmp.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else **_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No, no **_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Iba a morirse ahí mismo, lo iba a hacer. Agarraría una aguja y acabaría con lo que quedara de su pobre corazón. ¡Error!, ya no tenía corazón. Se preguntaba si aún quedaba la arena rosa de hoy en la mañana.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestionó revolviéndose en su asiento – vete, me molestas.

No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que…

¡Vete! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia y quebrando su voz - ¡maldita sea Sasuke, vete!.

¿Quieres que… me vaya? – interrogó sorprendido.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else **_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

**XoooXoooXoooX**

Sakura, espera… escúchame.

No entiendes, ¿verdad?

Fue interrumpida por un beso, apresurado al principio pero dulce al final, muy dulce. ¿Sería posible que cada granito de arena se juntara en un lugar específico de su cuerpo, para latir con toda la fuerza que le sea posible?

Sí, era posible. Como si nunca se hubiese herido, como si estuviese despierta y el abriera la puerta con una sonrisa. Maldito Uchiha… la hacía delirar.

¿Puedes escucharme… - le susurró dulcemente – un poco?

Te escucho Sasuke.

No entiendo por qué te fuiste, pensé que… querrías desayunar conmigo. Pero cuando llegué, no estabas. ¿te hice algo malo Sakura?

No, obviamente que no. Ella había malentendido todo, todo, todo… como siempre.

No Sasuke, tú hiciste las cosas… demasiado bien – le sonrió mientras le besaba – te quiero demasiado.

Hmp, no creo que me ganes.

**XoooXoooXoooX**

_**No, no, no… **_

_** XoooXoooXoooX**_

Fecha: 01/07/09

Notas de la(s) autora(s):

Bueno… este es el regalito del cumple de EmiiMonneey (conste que está atrasado – era para el 31 de marzo…) que empecé sola… pero me quedé 'seca', sin imaginación. Entonces, una amiga, me lo terminó. Y debo decir que le quedó muy bien.

EmiiMonney, me alegro que te gustara!

Nos leemos prontito con otra historia.

Besottes!

AnToo96 y autora anónima! (xD)


End file.
